


The Sorcerer and The King

by lunaxluv



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv





	

There once was a small boy of eight who had something no other boy had. He had magic. **His name was Merlin**. Over the years, Merlin heard stories from travelers that would pass through his village about a noble land called Camelot. Sometimes he heard stories of the famous King Uther, and other times he heard stories that would make any kid shiver, stories of witches being burned at the stake and of druids being hunted down on their land.

 At the age of eighteen the young warlock left his home and where he went was a place he had only dreamed about – Camelot. Despite the warnings and stories he had heard, he did not worry because he had not used magic in years. It had been so long, in fact, that Merlin suspected he did not even have powers anymore. What he didn’t know was how wrong he was.

The streets of Camelot were busy; there were stands on each side of the road with fruits and vegetables and materials and anything else you needed. Merlin had made arrangements prior to his arrival to stay with an old family friend and work for his keep. He worked in medicine and had a job inside the castle.

The first time that Merlin had met Arthur was during his first day of work. Never in Merlin’s life had he met someone so self centered, so mighty. But never in his life had he met someone as brave as the man Arthur would become. Even throughout the years, with time passing by in the flicker of an eye, he could still remember the details as if they were yesterday

_The first time Merlin went inside the castle, he was amazed. The ceilings seemed almost sky high as he stepped inside, and there were candles and swords and purple rugs. Merlin was so amazed, in fact, that he had forgotten to focus on where he was walking and as he turned the corner he bumped into something solid and fell back with a thud._

_He looked up to be met with a pair of blue eyes and a face full of annoyance._

_Merlin quickly gathered his things and stood up._

_“Surely,” The boy began, “you’d do well to look in front of you as you walk and not at the paintings on the wall.”_

_Merlin’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “Sorry,” was what he decided on. “I’ll make sure to do that next time.”_

_“Yes, well, good luck with that.” And in a flash, he was gone…_

Despite Arthur’s arrogance, Merlin soon grew to like Arthur and the two of them became friends, although Arthur never liked to admit it. Often times, Merlin would try to convince him to let him accompany him whenever he left Camelot.

_“Merlin, this is a highly important task my father has trusted me with,” Arthur spoke as he saddled his horse. “Why on earth would I allow you to come with me? Last time I checked, you can barely manage walking through halls without running into someone or tripping over something._

_“I, uh…” Merlin began. “I can polish the armor? Look after the horses?”_

_“Yes, well, I suppose that’s fair..”_

Years past and as Merlin grew older he often grew tired of his job and having secrets and wished that he could tell someone.

_“Something I’ll never forget was the words my father said to me when I was a boy.” Arthur told him one day. “Those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. Whether it be a woman or a man or a child—they will stop at nothing to take you and Camelot down. One day, you’ll be king, and you too will know what it’s like to make hard decisions. Everything I’ve done has been for the people. That’s the way it will always be.”_

It angered him to hear people talk about magic the way they did. Most people who possessed magic weren’t evil. He wanted to shout “Magic’s not dangerous! I’m not dangerous!” but he knew that if he did that he’d be thrown in a cell and executed at sunrise faster than he could fathom.

Nowadays, there was only one of them and he had never felt more alone. Despite their differences and arguments, they had grown close, whether they liked to admit it or not. They were always side by side and it was rare when you would see one without the other. **They were like two sides of the same coin.**

And for years, Merlin managed to keep his magic a secret, and it wasn’t until Arthur had become King and they had won the final battle of Camelot that he told him. By that point, there wasn’t anything Arthur could do, for his skin was pierced and the ground was stained with blood. It had only been a matter of time.

..

Merlin’s small figure held up by a long wooden staff as he walked. His hair was no longer dark and full, but long and gray. His eyes had grown dull and the once filled spot to the left of him was empty. His beard was long and wispy and he looked like a lonesome traveler as he walked through the streets, but he was at ease. He had not told anyone of his magic since, and he realized keeping it hidden was only but a small price to pay for a lifetime of magic. He smiled as he walked, for he knew that somewhere deep and buried in the lake was the shimmering reflection of a sword and that one day the king would return to Camelot and rule again.


End file.
